Masquerade: What Hurts the Most - On Hold -
by SweetChiari
Summary: Seira Mimori is a happy child, so why does it seems that she isn't truly happy at all? When happiness is a facade, it won't be long when the fake mask breaks to reveal the true face of people. But, what if her happiness isn't a facade at all? Seira-centered fanfic. Warnings about child abuse and other adult content.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: This fanfiction has descriptions of child abuse and rape! Viewer discretion advised. **

Seira released a small giggle after Meimi teased Daiki behind his back and Meimi turned to smile at her. _How does she stay so happy? _Meimi wondered about her best friend. However, despite the happy demeanor she gives off, Seira also gives off the aura of a lonely little girl when people actually takes their time to figure her out. One of these people were Rina, who kept stealing glances at the smaller girl. Seira flinched when a glass drops onto the floor, cracking into tiny places. With a shuddering breath, Seira realized that mostly everyone was watching her with concern and she gave them a sweet smile, saying that the glass had startled her. Everyone brought it, even Meimi and Daiki. The only person that didn't buy was Rina because she knew. She wanted to talk to her, but with Seira's strict schedule, it wasn't possible.

Later on when Seira was sitting in the church, she was on her knees, praying. Praying for what? None of the people that watched her didn't know what she was praying for or about. They figured that Seira had no worries because she had people watching out for her. It wasn't until later on that night that Seira became jittery. With a nervous bounce in her steps, Meimi thought she was nervous about the recent caper that Saint Tail has to do. Seira let her best friend let her ease her of her worries with a soft smile plastered on her face. When Saint Tail left the church, Seira glanced at the clock and she almost vomit. _I have a hour! _Seira was fidgety and panicky. She quickly locked up the church and she started to journey home. She couldn't wait to plop onto her bed. She had a long day. She wanted to hide deep into her mind. She wanted to see the same four white walls that she loved to stare at. Seira didn't know why she was lying to herself. It didn't matter what she does when she's home, it just mattered if she shows up before 8:05. When Seira checked the time again, it was 8:30 and she had just gotten to the little, white house. With a shuddering breath and cold sweat, Seira gulped down her fear. She placed her hand on the doorknob and she slowly pulled it opened. She went into the house and she pulled the door softly shut. Seira thought that she was safe.

"You're late, you little gnat!" Seira's eyes widened in fear and she crouched down, shielding her face just in time to see a glass being thrown at her. It cracked against the hardness of the wall and Seira stayed curled up in her ball, silently crying. It was **her**. Seira released soft whimpers as the woman came towards the trembling young girl. Seira didn't have to look up to see that the woman had a bat in her hands. "Why are you late, you little twerp?" The woman demanded of Seira, placing the bat against Seira's temple. Seira released a sob as she didn't have an excuse; she was just too terrified to come home! Showing a little mercy, the woman swung the bat against Seira's arm, hard. Seira choked on her sobs as pain entered her tiny frame compared to the woman standing over her. Her nun garb had blood staining the white cloth, but Seira had no time to care as the woman knocked her over with her foot. Her foot was soon placed on the backside of Seira as a pained scream tore from her throat. "Shut up!" The woman used the bat to hit Seira in the back of her head, causing pain to explode all over Seira's skull and giving her a very bad pounding headache. Seira started to speak to save her life.

"I'm sorry, mother! I'm sorry!" She shrieked out in both pain and fear. She knew that the woman, no, her mother, could do worse. At the girl's wails, the woman drops the bat and she rubs Seira's hurt arm as a warning.

"Strip and go to your room. I will wash that damn cloth." Seira's mother ordered. With trembling hands, Seira took off her nun garb, leaving her in nothing but panties and a bra. With a trembling hand and shuddering breath, she gave her cloth to her mother. Her mother then snapped at her, showing her the sharp eyes and darkened eyes. With a small scream, Seira ran up to the stairs to hide in her room. She put on white pajamas and she hid under her covers, crying over the events of tonight and yet, she was grateful because it was one of her best nights. She wouldn't rate it the worst as she had been through some things that she doesn't want to repeat never ever again, but she knows that her parents would just force her to do it all over again.

As Seira laid in her bed, she could hear the drunken shouts of her parents, but it was mostly her mother, who was throwing things everywhere under the room that Seira lives in. Seira could do nothing but sob as she thought about where it all had went wrong. She hadn't noticed that it was so deep-rooted so when her parents exploded when she turned eleven, it was such a shock to her, she almost broke. Seira fell asleep, having both dreams and nightmares about the past, the present and the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Seira didn't even know why she even bothered to come to school with the bruises. She did well to hide them, but Rina was too smart. "Did something happen last night?" Rina was careful with her approach as she understood that Seira was too scared to tell anyone else. Lord knows what would happen if her mother knew that she had accidentally told Rina about everything.

"I came home late. Mother had flew into a rage and me coming home late didn't make it no better." Seira sobbed out to Rina as the taller girl hugged her. Rina cursed Seira's mother as she had seen the woman on occasion, but seeing her and Seira together isn't rare as the woman always pulls Seira from behind. Rina also noticed that Seira had bags under her eyes.

"You didn't sleep well." Rina couldn't believe it. Seira was too good at hiding her real emotions from other people. She was shocked that not even Haneoka knew about this. "Haneoka doesn't know anything, does she?" Seira glanced down at the ground.

"You wouldn't have known either if I wasn't being too careless." Seira hissed out in a fit of self-hatred. Rina gasped at the words as she knew that the self-hatred Seira had for herself was eating her up alive.

"Seira, it's not your fault that I had found out." Rina tells Seira, trying to get Seira to believe that her praying to survive isn't a bad thing.

"Isn't it though?" Seira asked. With those words, Rina dropped her hand down. She didn't know what to do now. Rina growled when she realized that she had to get herself and Haneoka to follow Seira home.

"I'm so sorry." Rina spoke, knowing that she was both helping and betraying Seira at the same time. _I hope she won't get too angry at me for bringing along Haneoka or even following her home. _She thought. Seira noticed Meimi and she wiped her face. She gave Rina that same pained grin that she would always give and she went towards Meimi. _Man, for being Saint Tail, Haneoka certainly doesn't see Seira faking her happiness, even if some of it is real. _Rina thought.

Rina approached Meimi later on without Seira being around. "Hey, Haneoka." She greeted.

"Rina." Meimi greeted back.

"Look about Seira." Rina started, but she couldn't finish as she was hit hard with guilt for even attempting to tell Meimi what was going on with her best friend. When Meimi heard Rina trying to tell her something about Seira, Meimi perked up with attention.

"What?" She asked, trying to get Rina to finish.

"Follow me." Rina only said, but it did get Meimi to follow her. _What's going on? _Meimi asked. They stopped at the church and Rina kept Meimi from speaking as Seira came out of the church, jittery and nervous. Meimi checked her time. _7:00 o'clock. She's always so jittery at certain times. _Meimi thought. "Seira has a strict schedule." Rina tells Meimi and Meimi understood that part, but she didn't understand Seira being so nervous to the point where she looks like she was about to cry.

Rina lead the way as they silently followed Seira back home. When they arrived at the house, Rina checked her clock and she panicked. _No way. _She thought in horror. It was 8:07 and that meant Seira was two minutes late. "She's two minutes late." Rina panicked. Meimi was shocked at the news. _Seira has to be home at 8:05. Why? _Meimi thought. Meimi became curious as she walked over to a window that the small white house had. Rina followed her and what they saw horrified and angered them. Seira was being beaten into the ground as she shielded her face from her mother's hits. Meimi was bristling in anger as she growled. Rina was shocked to her core as she didn't know how bad it was. _If this is what happens when she's late, her mother will **kill **her if she knew that Seira had spilled to me about everything! _Rina panicked as she just stared watching Seira get beat within an inch of her life.

Her cries rocked Meimi and Rina to their core as they were loud and her cries sounded broken. "Maybe your father will enjoy his bed partner again." When Meimi and Rina heard this, they become even more horrified. _Bed partner? They rape Seira! _Meimi thought in horror.

"No, please! Not that! Anything but that!" Seira's pleading cries made them want to cry along with her.

"Those are not parents!" Meimi hissed to Rina in a hushed tone. Rina glowered at Meimi.

"I know that!" Rina hissed back at the same tone of voice that Meimi used. They had ran away from the house to get back on the street so they could talk about what they had just seen.

"What the hell? I thought Seira had a great home life, but that was the complete opposite of what I was thinking." Meimi tells Rina.

"She spilled everything to me on accident. Seira haven't meant to tell me." Rina revealed to Meimi. Meimi broke down laughing and crying.

"I'm a sucky ass best friend, then. Seira was always so happy, but never have I ever imagined to even look deeper just to see the brokenness." Meimi scolded herself on how bad she was being at observing.

"Meimi, it's fine. Hell, I didn't even know until Seira cried about it." Rina tells Meimi, trying to calm her down.

"Seira needs therapy and to get away from them, especially her mother. Damn, that's woman's a bitch." Meimi thought. "She's a bitch in general." Meimi sighed, calming down.

"Now, Meimi, we have to thread carefully. She may get mad if she knew that she followed her home." Rina tells Meimi.

"Let her get mad. I rather have her alive and pissed rather than dead." Meimi tells Rina and Rina sighed.

"Alright then." Rina agreed to tell Seira that they had followed her home.

...

The next day, Meimi and Rina had searched Seira's face for clues that she was raped, but there no emotion on her face. It was like she was almost indifferent to everything around her. Meimi felt guilt well up in her. _She was raped last night. The way she's sitting confirms that. _Meimi thought as she watched Seira try to relax in her desk. When lunch hour had finally sit, both Meimi and Rina approached Seira. "Hello." She responded to them after she had seen their shadows. Rina flinched at her face. No emotion whatsoever was present on her face.

"We saw." Meimi was blunt as she spoke to Seira. Seira's mask started to crack as her smile started to break at Meimi's words. _They saw! No! No! Why? Everything was going perfectly! No one needed to know how screwed up the situation is! _Seira started to sob as everything just tumbled down on her. Her perfectly happy facade broke as she apologized profusely to both Meimi and Rina.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She repeated those two words for a long time.


End file.
